


Corruption

by Kennel_Boy



Category: New Mutants (Comics), New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, new x-m
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennel_Boy/pseuds/Kennel_Boy
Summary: It seems no matter how much time passes, Limbo keeps popping up to torment the New X-Men. When yet another witch claiming rule of Limbo crops up, she brings with her an offer Anole can't refuse. But what will it cost his teammates?Art by average-xmendrawings.Obvious AU, but could have taken place between the gutters of the later issues of Aaron'sWolverine and the X-Menrun.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

  



	3. Chapter 3

  



End file.
